a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus used with dental articulators, and more particularly to base plates, known as rings, for attachment to plaster models which are held in articulators.
B. Prior Art
In making models of patients' teeth, dentists commonly use a tray, with an impression material therein, to obtain an impression of a patient's teeth. Once the impression is made, a model may be made, simulating the patient's teeth. Plaster material is added to simulate a patient's gums and a base plate, previously known as a ring, is added above the gum portion of the model so that the model may be mounted in an articulator which provides simulation of human jaws so that the patient's bite, as well as other characteristics, may be studied.
The base plates, or rings, of the prior art were generally made of metal, typically cast aluminum. The problem with such castings is that they are relatively expensive. Moreover, one size ring is used by dentists and another size which is larger, was not available for orthodontists.
It is desirable to keep a base plate with a dental model so that the model will be mounted in an articulator in the same manner each time. However, some dentists are inclined to remove base plates and reuse them because of their cost. This creates a problem if the model is used again in an articulator.
It is an object of our invention to provide a base plate for dental models which is useful for both dentists and orthodontists and which is relatively inexpensive.